The selection of a proxy to communicate through a firewall to a computing device in a system is often determined based on the characteristics and/or availability of the proxies in the system. In some examples, computing devices wishing to communicate through the firewall may need to track and continually update a mapping of proxies in the system. In other examples, computing devices may need to repeatedly ping proxies to determine their availability.